L'âge n'a pas d'importance
by Seih
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand la seule raison pour laquelle vous deviez déménager à Forks et la même raison que vous pourriez avoir à aller vivre à La Push ? Que se passe-t-il quand Isabella Swan rencontre le Dr. Cullen ?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Twilight ou l'un des personnages, mais j'espère que vous aimez mon histoire! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux ! Je sais aussi que le « chapitre » je dirais plutôt l'avant goût de mon histoire est un peu court. N'hesitez pas à me laisser un review, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'est ma première journée dans la ville de Forks. Je ne sais pas ce qui met passé par la tête pour venir ici mais j'y suis maintenant. Ma mère me voulait loin, pour mon bien je suppose, de mon ex petit-ami car, selon elle, il était bien trop vieux pour moi.

Je suis sur le point de descendre de l'avion et de découvrir une nouvelle fois Forks. Je peux apercevoir mon père, Charlie, au loin qui m'attend. Au vu de sa mine, je peux voir qu'il est extasié, surexcité de me revoir.

Quand je suis rentrée à la maison, je me suis excusé auprès de Charlie et je suis allée dans ma chambre. Je savais que demain allait être une journée épouvante, mais malgré tout intéressante puisque je commencerais mon premier jour de cours au lycée de Forks. La ville est si petite qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir beaucoup d'étudiants, une centaine, je suppose.

Je me réveille le lendemain matin, redoutant ma journée. Je marche vers la salle pour prendre une bonne douche bien chaude pour essayer de décontracter mes muscles tendus. Une fois prise, je me sèche rapidement et je retourne aussi vite que possible me chercher un jean et un chandail. Je descendis pour prendre mon petit déjeuner avant d'attraper mon sac avec les papiers que Charlie a pu m'obtenir pour l'école, y compris les horaires pour mes cours. Je pris les clés de ma camionnette que mon père m'a offert dès mon arrivée, pour me rendre au lycée.

Arriver au lycée, je me fraie un chemin pour être à ma première heure de classe. Je ne prête pas attention aux voitures sur le parking ou bien aux étudiants qui me dévisagent. J'arrive en avance et attendit que tout le monde prennent sa place pour que moi-même je m'installe. La classe était si ennuyeuse que je me rappelle que vaguement ce qui a été dit par le professeur en face de moi. J'ai pu remarquer que les garçons de ma classe me regardaient en me fixant, mais je m'en souciais guère.

Toute la matinée passa si lentement, mais l'heure du déjeuner sonna rapidement et j'en fus soulager. Un gars nommé Mike, rencontré en cours de sport, m'a demandé de m'asseoir avec ses amis et lui. Je savais qu'il avait le béguin pour moi, mais il ne se passerait rien entre nous n'étant vraiment pas du tout intéresser par lui. Détournant les yeux de son groupe d'amis, j'aperçus cinq personnes entrer dans la cafétéria et eu du mal à en croire mes yeux. Je veux dire, ils étaient d'une beauté renversante.

Un homme a commencé à marcher vers leur table et je suis littéralement restée bouché bée parce qu'il ressemblait à un dieu. J'ai alors demandé à une fille qui était assise à côté de moi qui était ces cinq personnes. Elle m'a alors expliquée que c'était les enfants du Dr. Cullen, que sa femme et lui ont adoptés.

Je ne me souciais pas de toutes les autres personnes, mais de lui particulièrement, mais entendre qu'il est marié n'est qu'un obstacle sur mon chemin. Je pense que je vais laisser le temps à ma maladresse pour entrer dans le jeu très prochainement.


	2. Premier contact

Disclaimer : Bonjour ! Je ne possède pas Twilight ou l'un des personnages, mais j'espère que vous aimez mon histoire! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux !

* * *

Comme je l'ai prédit, ma maladresse a joué son tour et j'ai fini à l'hôpital. À la fin des cours, je marchais vers ma camionnette, lorsque j'ai trébuché et je suis tombé mollement sur le sol. Quand je suis tombé ma tête a fini sa course contre le béton froid et humide. Je me retrouve maintenant assise dans une salle des urgences attendant que le Dr. Cullen vienne me donner l'autorisation pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi. Les portes battante des urgences s'ouvrir pour dévoiler l'homme le plus charmant de toute cette terre.

« **Eh bien Isabella, on dirait que tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi, les points de suture sont très bien, il faudra simplement que tu reviennes me voir pour que je te les** **enlèves.** **»** Je me contentai de le regarder, sans aucune réaction.

 **« En réalité Dr. Cullen, je me sens légèrement fiévreuse.. »** J'avais besoin d'une excuse pour rester avec lui. Il mit ses mains sur mon front et je me mis instantanément à frissonner. Dans ma tête, je me rendis compte que ses mains sont d'une froideur extrême.

 **« Appelez-moi Carlisle et je te suggère de te coucher un peu pour que sa passe. »**

Il m'aida à me coucher. Quand ses mains se retirent finalement de moi je pleurniche silencieusement du manque de contact. Je finis par détourner mon regarder vers le mur blanc en pensant que la prochaine chose qui se passera et que je serais certainement réveillée par Carlisle lui-même. À cette idée, je m'endormit assez rapidement.

Je sentie une main me toucher l'avant bras pour me réveiller. En ouvrant les yeux, je tombe sur Carlisle qui arbore un sourire à damné un ange.

 **« Comment te sens-tu Isabella ? »**

 **« Je me sens mieux Carlisle merci. »** Il m'ausculta une dernière fois pour voir s'il n'avait rien oublié.

 **« Tout est bon, tu peux partir. Souhaites-tu que je te ramène** **chez** **toi ?** **»** Je ne sais pas s'il plaisante mais j'ai acceptée à une vitesse fulgurante sans même y réfléchir. Je pris mon sac de cours et attendit qu'il revienne de son bureau avant de le suivre à sa voiture.

Nous nous asseyons dans le silence sur la route qui mène à ma maison. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il ne portait pas son alliance alors qu'Angela m'avait bien dit qu'il était marié. Je décide d'en apprendre davantage sur le mystérieux Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

 **« J'ai entendu dire que vous et votre femme avait adopté les enfants avec qui je vais au lycée. »** Il me regardait avec un regard que je ne discernais pas.

 **« Oui, mon ex-femme** **Esmée** **et moi avons adopté Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett. »** J'ai bien compris ex-femme, oui. Je peux sentir mon cœur rater un battement à cette réponse.

 **« Je suis désolé pour votre femme. »** J'essayai d'atténuer cette révélation qui, malgré tout m'avait pris au dépourvu.

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas, il était temps pour nous de nous séparer »** Il avait un sourire sur son visage comme il savait quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas. Je me déplaça un peu plus près de lui.

 **« Alors, êtes-vous en train de fréquenter quelqu'un ? »** Je fus surprise par tant d'assurance dans ma voix.

 **« Non, pas pour le moment. Pourquoi tu as quelqu'un en tête ? »** Il leva les sourcils de façon suggestive. Je me sentie tout de suite moins à l'aise face à ce geste.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions déjà arrivés chez moi. Je regardais rapidement ma maison puis tourna mon regard vers Carlisle. Je m'approchais pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

 **«Je pourrais connaître quelqu'un.. »** Je frisonne avant de me frayer un chemin pour sortir de sa voiture. En entrant dans la maison sans me retourner, je me dirigeais directement vers ma chambre. Je me mis en pyjama avant de me coucher rapidement.

Cette nuit-là, mes rêves fut rempli par Carlisle.

Le lendemain au lycée, personne ne me regardait où du moins c'est ce que je pensais avant que je n'aperçoive les Cullen marcher vers moi. On pouvait voir un petit lutin sautillait de joie.

 **« Je suis Alice Cullen, ce sont mes frères. Le grand costaud Emmett, le grand mince c'est Jasper mon copain et l'autre Edward et voici Rosalie ma sœur. Nous nous demandions si tu voulais venir avec nous après les cours chez nous. »** Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, moi qui pensai qu'ils étaient insociables avec les nombreuses rumeurs qui circule sur eux au lycée..

 **« Oui, bien-sûr si tu le souhaites! »** On aurait dit qu'après ma réponse elle allait explosé d'excitation comme si elle était pressée ! Elle m'a ensuite proposé de les attendre après les cours à ma voiture.

Quand le lycée fut terminé, je remarquais que j'avais hâte à l'idée d'y aller parce que cela signifiait que j'aurais sans doute la possibilité de voir Carlisle. Quand je me rendis à mon véhicule, je vis seulement Alice, regardant autour pour trouver les autres je ne les aperçus nulles part sur le parking du lycée.

 **« Hey Alice, où sont passés tes frères et ta sœur ? »** Elle avait l'air d'avoir quelque chose de prévu.

 **« Oh, ils avaient quelque chose à faire, on sera toutes les deux seulement. »** J'ai haussé les épaules et elle nous conduisit jusque chez eux.

Quand nous arrivons, je tombais dénue devant la beauté de leur maison. Je suivis Alice jusque dans la maison. Elle me fit un rapide tout du propriétaire avant de dire qu'elle devait s'occuper de quelque chose et que je devais me détendre devant la TV. Je lui ai d'abord proposer si elle souhaitait que je viennes avec elle mais elle a refusé. Je me suis assise sur le canapé et j'ai regardé la télévision en attendant qu'elle revienne.

J'ai entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, pensant trouver Alice mais ce ne fut pas le cas je tombais sur Carlisle qui avait l'air un peu surpris de me voir là, malgré tout un sourire se répandit petit à petit sur son visage.

 **« Isabella, c'est un plaisir de te revoir ! »** En attendant sa voix prononcée mon prénom complet me donna envie de fondre.

 **« Je devais être avec Alice, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire. Je peux partir si vous le souhaitez. »** Intérieurement, j'étais en train de prier pour qu'il ne me le demande pas.

 **« Oh non, tu peux rester autant que tu le souhaites dans cette maison. J'ai un peu de travail à faire dans mon bureau, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je serais en haut si tu as besoin de moi. »** Je les regarder s'éloigner sans rien dire.

Je suis restée assise sur le canapé attendant Alice, mais commençant à m'ennuyer, j'ai décidé de voir ce que Carlisle faisait. Je les trouvé dans son bureau concentré sûr de la paperasse qui recouvrait son bureau. Je marchais vers lui et regarde par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'il regardait.

 **« Isabella, que puisse-je faire pour toi ? »** Je pouvais sentir qu'il luttait pour garder son sérieux.

 **« Non, je m'ennuyais toute seule en bas, alors que je suis venue vous voir! »** Je me penchais un peu plus avant que je ne remarque que mes seins étaient proche de son visage.

 **« Oh bien, que puis-je faire pour te divertir? »** Il se retourna pour se positionner en face de moi.

Maintenant, c'était à mon tour de perdre ma respiration, je le dévisageais avant de m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Je peux voir des yeux analyser mon corps avant que ses yeux ne rencontrent les miens. Je me rapproche de lui jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se rencontrent. Ce fut le meilleur sentiment au monde. Je sentis sa langue mendier pour entrée dans ma bouche et je lui en accordais l'accès. Son parfum était tellement enivrant à m'en faire perdre la raison.

Il sépara nos bouches pour que nous puissions reprendre notre souffle. Il commença à embrasser ma mâchoire. Je jetais ma tête en arrière pour lui donner un meilleur accès à mon cou. Oh, le plaisir que cet homme peut donner. Il commença à ôter ma chemise.

Ses baisers commencent à descendre quand il enleva mon soutien-gorge. Une fois mon soutien-gorge enlever il prit mon sein gauche dans sa bouche tandis qu'il jouait avec l'autre. J'avais besoin de lui maintenant.

Je retirais sa chemise tout en embrassant son torse. Je pouvais sentir qu'il devenait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son boxer et je voulais le libérer. J'ai commencé à défaire son pantalon, une fois qu'il fut enlever, ainsi que son sous-vêtement. Je regardais à quel point son sexe était grand. Je descendis devant lui et je le pris dans ma bouche sans le mettre complètement. Je sentis ses mains s'emmêler dans mes cheveux qui me pressent d'aller plus vite. Je savais qu'il était proche et je lui ai permis de se libérer dans ma bouche.

Avant même que je ne puisse me lever, j'étais sur le bureau mon jeans et mon sous-vêtement étaient enlevés. Je pouvais sentir ses doigts me pénétrer et mes hanches bougeaient au plaisir qu'il me donnait. Quand ses doigts entrent et sortent de moi, sa bouche était attachée à ma poitrine. Je pouvais me sentir proche de l'orgasme quand il accéléra ses mouvements. Je joui ses doigts qu'il lécha proprement.

Le besoin de le sentir à l'intérieur de moi était plus grand que jamais. Je le sentis à mon entrée écartant mes jambes le plus possible pour l'accueillir. Après plusieurs mouvements rythmés, qui me fit jeter la tête en arrière dû au plaisir qu'il venait de me procurer, nos corps se déplacent en synchronisation totale, je savais alors que j'avais finalement trouver l'homme pour moi. J'espérais simplement que Carlisle ressentait la même chose que moi. Je savais que j'étais proche quand Carlisle a maintenu son rythme. Après quelques poussées supplémentaires, je criais le nom de Carlisle. Il continua alors trouvant sa libération en criant mon nom. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Réalisant qu'il venait de crier mon nom dans l'extase de se moment, il s'effondra sur moi de tout son poids. Il se déplace sur sa chaise et m'emportais contre lui. Pour notre première fois, je remarquais que nous n'avions pas utilisé de préservatif. Oh, non ! Maintenant nous devions avoir une discussion sérieuse après ce moment géniale.

 **« Hm, Carlisle, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas aimé ce que nous avons fait, mais nous n'avons pas utilisé de protection.. »**

 **« Bella, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire.. »**

* * *

J'espère que ce premier Lemon vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un review !

Bisous.


	3. Hésitation et doute

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Twilight ou l'un des personnages, mais j'espère que vous aimez mon histoire! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un review, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre !

* * *

 **« _Carlisle,_ s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que tu es désolé, car moi.. » ** Il posa son index sur mes lèvres pour me couper.

 **« Bella, je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé, j'en suis même heureux de ce qui vient de se passer. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose de personnel et qui parle de ma condition.. »** Je ne comprenais pas exactement ce qu'il voulait dire pas « condition ».

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire Carlisle _?_ » ** Ne pas savoir ce qu'il voulait me dire m'inquiéter.

 **« Tu as pu remarquer que mon corps est froid ou bien que mes yeux sont de couleur caramel.. »** Je ne trouvais pas ce que je devais dire alors j'ai simplement hoché la tête.

 **« Eh bien, c'est parce que toute ma famille et moi-même sommes des vampires. »** Mes yeux s'écarquillaient, car ce n'est pas à quoi je m'attendais. Il devait penser que j'allais partir en courant parce qu'il eut l'air choqué quand je l'ai embrassé.

 **« Tu es d'accord avec ça Bella ? »** Je l'ai embrassé encore une fois avant de lui parler.

 **« Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal parce que si tu le voulais, tu l'aurais déjà fait. »** Il me regarda toujours avec incrédulité. **« Carlisle, tu aurais déjà eu le temps de me tuer. Alors pourquoi tu ne m'en dit pas plus sur les vampires ? »** Il me regarda de nouveau avec un regard rempli d'affection et de tendresse.

 **« Je ne peux pas dormir et je ne bois pas de sang humain mais, je préfère le sang d'animaux. Je ne peux pas me reproduire, c'est pourquoi nous n'avons pas eu besoin d'utiliser un préservatif. »**

Je pouvais sentir que je le voulais encore une fois. Je tirai sa bouche à la mienne et l'embrassai avec tout l'amour et la passion que je pouvais trouver en moi. Nous étions sur le point de commencer le deuxième round quand on fut interrompus par Alice qui nous appeler.

Une fois que nous étions habillés, nous sommes descendus dans le salon où on pouvait voir Alice ainsi que les autres. Je me sentais rougir d'embarras. Je me demandais s'ils savent pour nous et ce qu'il penseront de leur père et moi. Je me suis assis sur le canapé et Carlisle m'a rejoigne et m'enveloppa de ses bras. J'ai regardé ses enfants attendant à ce qu'ils essaient de me tuer, mais au contraire ils étaient tous souriants.

 **«** **Carlisle** **a enfin tirer son coup et trouver quelqu'un qui lui correspond** **!** **»** La voix grave d'Emmett brisa le silence. À cette remarque, Rosalie gifla l'arrière de sa tête.

 **« Bienvenue dans la famille** **Bella.** **»** Alice avait le sourire tout en me disant cela. Je me demandais comment elle pouvait savoir, oh non, je me sentais embarrassée tout d'un coup.

 **« Elle est** **embarrassée** **. »** s'exprima la personne à coter d'Alice, Jasper je crois.

 **« Comment sais-tu ça** **?** **»** Comment pouvais-il savoir, mon visage ne montrant pas grand-chose.

 **«** **Bella,** **certains vampires ont des dons spéciaux, par exemple, Alice peut voir** **dans le futur** **, Edward peut lire dans les pensées et Jasper peut ressentir les émotions et aussi les manipuler. »**

Carlisle m'avait expliqué tout cela en douceur. Eh bien, cela explique les choses un peu plus clairement. J'ai également remarqué que Jasper était assis près d'Alice et Emmett à côté de Rosalie. Je levai les sourcils vers Carlisle comme une interrogation.

 **« Alice est mariée à Jasper et de même pour Rosalie et** _ **Emmett.**_ **»** Cela explique pourquoi ils sont si proches les uns des autres.

Nous avons parlé une bonne heure pendant lequel ils ont répondu aux questions que je me posais. Je leur ai demandé où était Edward et ils m'ont dit qu'il voulait rester avec Esmée _._ Je suppose qu'il était plus proche d'elle que de Carlisle.

Il commençait à se faire tard et je savais que Charlie allait commencer à s'inquiéter si je ne rentrerai pas.

 **« Je devrais probablement rent** **r** **er, Charlie va s'inquiéter. »** Je me suis levé pour partir, mais Carlisle m'a retenue.

 **« Alice l'a appelé et elle lui a dit que tu passais la nuit ici. »**

Il a commencé à embrasser ma mâchoire. Il allait continuer, mais mon estomac interrompit ses plans. Je me rendis conte combien j'avais faim. Carlisle gloussa en me conduisant à la cuisine.

Il me prépara quelque chose à manger et c'était délicieux. J'ai réalisé qu **'** il pourrai faire tout ce qu'il voulait une fois que j'aurais fini de manger. Après avoir terminé, on retourna au salon où tout le monde se trouvait.

 **«** _ **Bella,**_ **est-ce que tu veux venir après les cours faire un peu de shopping avec moi** **?** **»** Le shopping n'était pas ce que je préférais faire, mais pour Alice, je décidais de passer outre et d'accepter.

 **« Bien-sûr Alice. »** J'ai besoin d'un nouveau jean et j'ai pensé que j'allais sans doute trouver quelque chose qui plaira à Carlisle.

 **« Super** **!** **»** Je savais très bien qu'elle avait un aperçu de ce que je voulais acheter.

Emmett et Jasper joué à des jeux vidéo alors qu'Alice et Rosalie parlait de notre virée shopping de demain. Je me suis blotti contre Carlisle ne voulant pas perdre le contact, par la suite, Carlisle me conduisit dans sa chambre où se trouvait un pyjama qu'Alice m'a laissé lui emprunter.

Carlisle était couché près de moi. Je m'endormis dès que j'ai posé ma tête sur l'oreiller. J'ai rêvé cette nuit de Carlisle, je me mariais et avait des enfants avec lui. J'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants, mais maintenant je n'aurais pas cette chance surtout si je décide de donner ma vie à Carlisle. Je savais que j'étais tombé amoureuse de lui et que je ne pouvais me voir avec personne d'autre que lui.

Je me suis réveillée ce matin avec des bras froids enveloppés autour de moi. _Carlisle_ m'a embrassé et mon rêve est revenu à moi avec une telle force..

Je me suis défaite de son étreint et j'ai couru à salle de bain. J'ai verrouillé la porte, puis j'ai ensuite ouvert l'eau de la douche avant de pleurer. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Je devrais le lui dire ou bien cela me rongerais de l'intérieur.

Je pouvais entendre quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre.

 **« Carlisle** **, elle se sent triste et effrayée.»** J'avais peur qu'une fois que je lui ai dit, qu'il allait me quitter.

 **« Merci Jasper. »** Je pouvais entendre la porte se fermer et les pas s'approchant de la porte de la salle de bain.

 **«** **Bella** _ **,**_ **chérie ouvre la porte. »** Je me suis levé et j'ai ouvert la porte. Il m'a alors enveloppé ses bras autour de moi.

 **«** **Bella** _ **,**_ **chérie, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »**

 **«** **Carlisle** _ **,**_ **je tombe sur toi et je suis tombé amoureuse de toi rapidement. J'ai peur parce que je veux vivre une vie** **heureuse avec** **toi, mais je veux aussi une vie normale. Avoir des enfants, les voir vieillir, je veux les regarder courir et jouer, je veux les emmener à l'école.** **Je.** **. »** Je laissa ma phrase en suspends le sentant se tendre au fur et à mesure de mes mots.

 **« Bella, tu sais que je ne peux pas te donner ça, j'aimerais vraiment, mais ce n'est pas dans ma nature, s'il y avait de toute façon une solution, je le ferais. Tu as illuminé ma vie Bella, je ne veux pas te laisser partir, mais si je le dois, je le ferais pour que les enfants puissent profiter d'une femme aussi tendre et généreuse que toi. »**

 **«** **Carlisle** _ **,**_ **je ne veux pas que tu me laisses, je veux juste.. Je ne sais pas, je veux être avec toi même si cela signifie que je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants. Je veux** **juste ton** **amour. »** Je me suis tournée vers lui pour lui faire face.

 **« Je peux te donner cet amour** **Bella** __ **aussi longtemps que** **tu me le donnera »**

Je me penchais et l'embrassai de toutes mes forces. Je frissonnai alors que mon dos frappa le carrelage froid.

 **« Nous ne devrions pas Bella. Tu dois aller au lycée, tu es déjà en retard. »** Je ne me souciais pas du lycée mais simplement de Carlisle.

 **« Oublie les cours, je n'y vais pas. »**

Je lui ôtais sa chemise et embrassa sa belle poitrine. Il n'en pas fallu beaucoup avant qu'il ne cède. Il commença à sucer mon cou pendant que je m'occupais de déboutonner son pantalon comme il a enlevé ma chemise et mon bas. Nous étions tous les deux nus et en quelques minutes il entra en moi sans avertissement. Mon corps ne me faisait plus mal, il me remplit de longues poussées profondes. Je pouvais sentir mon orgasme monté et je savais que lui aussi était proche. Nous sommes venus tous les deux en même temps. Après quelques instants, nous restons dans les bras l'un de l'autre attendant que nos cœurs se calment.

* * *

J'espère que ce second chapitre vous aura plu ! Je remercie les visiteurs fantômes et Ninie un a laisser un review !

A bientôt.


	4. Décision

Hello ! Aujourd'hui on se retrouve avec le chapitre 3 ! Je remercie les quelques personnes qui on commenté la fanfiction depuis son commencement ! Et remercie également certains d'avoir mis mon histoire dans leurs favoris.

 _ **Juste une petite question : Souhaitez-vous un chapitre par jour ou bien un chapitre tous les deux jours ?**_

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Twilight ou l'un des personnages. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un review, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

J'étais entre les mains d'Alice et de Rosalie. Ils m'ont aidé à me préparer pour mon rendez-vous que j'allais avoir avec Carlisle ce soir. Il a dit qu'il voulait faire quelque chose avec moi en dehors de la maison, pour changer. J'étais excitée parce que je voulais vraiment sortir avec lui. Je veux dire, on ne peut pas me blâmer. Alice et Rosalie ont travaillé sur moi pendant 2 heures. Je commençais à m'impatienter parce que je voulais voir ma créature faite par Dieu.

 **« Tiens tes cheveux, on a presque terminés. »** Alice commençait à se fâcher, je pouvais le sentir à sa voix.

 **« Nous avons terminé, tu es prête. »** Ils m'ont tourné pour que je puisse voir mon reflet. Mes cheveux étaient en boucles lâches, mon maquillage était léger, il semble que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de choix pour ma tenue. Je portais une robe de cocktail avec une croix noir ainsi que des tallons hauts. J'avais le sentiment que j'allais me briser le cou en marchant avec des chaussures pareil, connaissant ma maladresse. J'ai remercié Alice et Rosalie pour leur travail avant de descendre pour rencontrer mon prince.

Quand je suis descendu, Carlisle s'est approché de moi, les yeux pétillants. Il a pris ma main dans la sienne et à mis sa bouche à mon oreille.

 **« Tu es si belle Isabella. »** Je savais que je rougissais. Il m'a conduit à sa voiture et m'a ouvert la porte avec de monter et de partir.

C'était une belle nuit ce soir et je ne pouvais pas attendre de voir ce qu'il avait prévu pour nous. J'ai essayé de lui faire avouer où il comptait m'emmener mais, il n'avait lâcher aucune information.

J'ai juste appréciée le trajet à l'endroit où nous allions. La voiture commençait à ralentir et je pouvais voir un restaurant. Il gara la voiture puis sorti avant d'ouvrir ma portière. Nous sommes entrés et j'ai été impressionné par la beauté de l'endroit. Nous avons marché jusqu'à l'hôtesse.

 **«Nous avons une réservation au nom de Cullen. »** L'hôtesse était occupé à regarder fixement Carlisle sans même dénier me jeter un regard.

 **«Suivez-moi.»** Nous l'avons suivi à notre table qui était à l'arrière du restaurant. Dès que nous nous sommes assis notre serveuse est venue pour prendre nos boissons. Elle n'avait que des yeux pour Carlisle. C'était assez énervant mais je n'allais pas la laisser ruiner ma soirée.

Carlisle me regarda manger. Une fois que j'ai fini, il paya la facture et m'a alors mené de nouveau à la voiture. Nous avons été jusque dans un parc. Il prit deux couvertures dans le coffre avant de les poser et de nous asseoir. Il s'est assis derrière moi et je me suis positionné près de lui. Il a enveloppé l'autre couverture autour de nous. Nous avons écouté la belle musique qui était en train d'être jouait. Je pouvais sentir que je commençais à m'endormir et je savais que Carlisle avait senti que j'étais fatigué. Il ramassa les couvertures et moi dans ses bras. Il m'a emmené jusqu'à la voiture et m'a placé doucement sur le siège passager. Il a jeté les couvertures sur la plage arrière. À l'instant où la voiture a commencé à bouger, je dormais.

Je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin heureusement que c'était samedi ce qui signifiait pas de cours. Je me suis aperçu que j'étais en tenue de nuit. J'ai cherché autour de moi Carlisle mais il n'était pas là donc j'ai profité de cette occasion pour me préparer pour la journée. J'ai pris ma douche, brossé mes dents et les cheveux. Quand je suis rentrée dans la chambre, je cherchais des vêtements à porter. Je suis par la suite descendu. Plus je me rapprochais du salon, plus les voix étaient fortes.

 **« Carlisle, je demandais pourquoi ma fille est ici. Je pensais qu'elle était avec Alice, mais en regardant, elle n'est pas là. »** Mais pourquoi Charlie était ici ?

 **« Je ne sais pas** **ce que vous avez vu mais je peux vous expliquer. »** De quoi parlent-ils.

 **«Expliquez donc.»**

J'ai décidé de faire connaître ma présence. J'ai regardé autour et les seules personnes dans la pièce était Charlie et Carlisle, où était tout le monde.

 **« Je suis venu pour voir pourquoi tu passais tellement de temps ici avec Alice, mais ce que j** **'ai** **découvrir, c'est qu'Alice n'est pas à la maison. »** Oh, c'est pas bon du tout ! Pourquoi Alice n'a pas vu cela venir ?

 **« J'ai passé ma journée avec Alice, mais elle a dû se lever tôt et est allé chercher des trucs pendant que je dormais encore. »** J'espérais que mon mensonge passerais inaperçu. J'ai regardé Carlisle et il semblait tendu et nerveux. Je voulais rire, mais j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas du tout le bon moment.

 **«Alors, tu me dis qu'il n'y a rien entre Carlisle et toi.»** Je ne savais pas si je devrais mentir ou bien lui dire la vérité. Je voulais lui dire la vérité mais, je ne savais pas ce que Carlisle voulait faire.

 **«Chef Swan, votre fille et moi, nous nous voyons»** répondis Carlisle en souriant. Je remarquais que mon père était devenu livide.

 **«C'est vrai Isabella? Tu te rappelle que c'est pour cette raison que tu as été envoyé pour vivre avec moi ? Je veux que vous mettriez fin à cette relation ou tu devras quitter ma maison parce que je ne tolérerai pas ce comportement. »** J'avais envie de pleurer pour ce que Charlie me faisait. Il voulait que je choisisses entre lui et Carlisle. C'était injuste pour moi.

 **«Je suppose que je déménage alors.»** Je savais que c'était le bon choix. J'étais fatiguée de les laisser me dire qui je peux ou ne peut pas voir. J'étais tombée amoureuse de Carlisle alors j'espérais juste que je prenais la bonne décision. J'ai regardé Carlisle et il souriait. Charlie est alors parti furieux de la maison.

 **« Où est-ce que je vais aller? »** J'ai eu le sentiment que je venais de poser une question stupide, mais je devais demander.

 **« Avec moi et ma famille Bella, es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux faire? »** Il m'avait enveloppé dans ses bras. Je savais que c'était ce que je devais faire.

 **«Je suis sûre. »** Je me suis penché vers lui et j'ai embrassé ses lèvres. J'ai léché sa lèvre du bas en suppliant pour entrer. Il m'en accorda l'accès. Nos langues se doublèrent dans une bataille acharnée, mais la sienne finit par régner. Nous nous séparions pour pouvoir respirer. Il a commencé à embrasser mon cou. Je commençais a avoir chaud et j'avais besoin de le sentir. Il a levé ma chemise sur ma tête et a commencé à lécher la vallée de ma poitrine pendant que ses mains sont allées pour défaire l'attache de soutien-gorge. Il laissa mon soutien-gorge tomber au sol. Nous étions tellement perdus dans l'autre que nous n'avons pas entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Nous avons seulement remarqué la présence de quelqu'un quand il a finalement parlé.

 **«Eh bien, regarde ce que nous avons ici, je vois qu'il ne ta pas fallu longtemps pour me remplacer ! »** Carlisle a retiré sa bouche de mon corps et m'a tiré derrière lui.

Carlisle laissa échapper un grognement et je compris pourquoi. Je connaissais cette voix et ça ne semblait très mauvais ce qu'il allait se passer..

* * *

Alors ? Comment trouvez vous la réaction de Charlie ? Et qui peut bien être la mystérieuse personne ?

(PS: n'hésitez pas à aller voir l'OS que j'ai écrit également sur Carlisle et Bella. A retrouver sur mon profil !)

A bientôt !


	5. Acceptation

Hello ! Aujourd'hui on se retrouve avec le chapitre 4 ! Je remercie les quelques personnes qui on commenté la fanfiction depuis son commencement ! Et remercie également certains d'avoir mis mon histoire dans leurs favoris. J'ai décidé d'espacer les publications par une toute les deux jours, sinon la fiction finira trop vite.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Twilight ou l'un des personnages, mais j'espère que vous aimez mon histoire! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux ! Je sais aussi que le « chapitre » je dirais plutôt l'avant goût de mon histoire est un peu court. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un review, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

J'ai attrapé mon soutien-gorge et ma chemise les remettant le plus rapidement possible. J'ai contourné Carlisle pour me retrouver face à face avec l'homme que je croyais avoir laissé en Arizona.

 **«** **Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?** **»** Carlisle nous regarda à tour de rôle, confus.

 **« Je suis venu voir ma petite amie et de voir pourquoi elle est partie** **sans prévenir. »** Oh oui j'ai oubliée, je n'ai pas vraiment rompu avec lui.

 **«Comment** **as-tu** **su que j'étais ici? »** Je ne savais pas quoi dire ou faire.

 **«Je suis allé chez ton père, mais il m'a dit que tu étais ici. Alors, qui est ce type? »** J'avais oublié un instant que Carlisle était là.

 **« C'est Carlisle Cullen, il est.. »** Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire.

 **«Je suis ici son petit ami.»** lui dit Carlisle avec une expression blessée sur son visage.

« **C'est ce que nous allons voir !** **»** Il est reparti de la même façon qu'il était venu.

Je me suis tournée vers Carlisle qui avait l'air vraiment blessé parce que je ne pouvais pas me faire dire le mot petit ami.

 **« Écoute Carlisle pour tout à l'heure.. »** Il ne me laissa pas finir.

 **«** **A** **lors qui était-ce ? »** Je savais qu'il était blessé.

 **« Il était mon petit ami en Arizona, il est la raison pour laquelle ma mère m'a envoyé ici pour vivre avec Charlie, il est plus âgé que moi et nous nous rapprochions vraiment et elle n'a pas approuvé. Elle voulait garder le contrôle sur moi et me garder loin des garçons plus âgés mais, évidemment elle avait tort depuis que je suis tombé sur toi. »** Carlisle était assis maintenant, donc je me suis placé sur ses genoux. J'ai commencé à embrasser sa mâchoire.

 **«Je suis vraiment désolé, plus tôt, quand je ne t'ai pas appelé mon petit ami. C'est juste que le voir lui m'a ramené tout plein d'émotions. Il était mon premier petit ami et je l'aimais. »** Il a déplacé mes cheveux derrières mes oreilles.

 **« D'accord mais, j'aimerais te poser une question. »** J'ai hoché la tête pour lui dire de me demander. **« Eh bien, s'il devait rester et essayer de gagner ton amour, est-ce que tu pourrais retourner avec lui ? »** Je savais que poser cette question pour lui était douloureux. Je l'ai embrassé avec toute la force que je pouvais avoir en moi.

 **« Pas d** **u tout** **Carlisle, je ne suis pas trop attiré par toi pour penser à rencontrer un autre type. »** Il a dû être satisfait de cette réponse parce qu'il a attaqué mes lèvres avec les siennes. Nous nous sommes assis sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que je décide de bouger. **«Je devrais aller emballer mes** **affaires. Si tu veux toujours de moi ici. »**

 **«Bien sûr.»** Je lui ai dit au revoir, puis j'ai sautée dans mon véhicule.

La seule chose que je ne savais pas, c'est que dire au revoir à Charlie serais dur. Je suis arrivé à la maison pour voir Charlie à l'extérieur avec un camion inconnu et quelques garçons à l'extérieur. Il y avait des boîtes à l'arrière du camion étiquetées affaires de Bella. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Je suis sorti et suis allé vers Charlie.

 **«Qu'est-ce que font toutes mes affaires emballées et prêtes à être emmenées? »** Je n'étais pas contente.

 **« Je t'ai dit que si tu le choisissais, tu devais sortir, mais je serais damné si tu déménages avec lui donc je te déménage à La Push. »** Les larmes ont commencé à descendre sur mes joues et je pouvais sentir que ma colère était en pleine forme.

 **«Je ne déménagerai pas à La Push , tu ne peux pas me faire ça.»** J'aurais tant aimée que Carlisle soit là.

 **«Je peux et je suis.. Tu es encore mineur, ce qui veut dire que tu dois encore faire ce que je te dis.. Tu devrais être contente que je n'arrête pas Carlisle! »**

« **Mais pas La Push s'il te plaît Charlie. »** J'étais réduite à la mendicité.

 **« Tu as fait ton choix maintenant, tu iras vivre avec eux. »** Il se retourna et entra dans la maison.

Un des garçons a attrapé mon bras. Je me suis tourné vers lui et je remarqua que c'était le fil de Billy Black, Jacob. Je lui ai permis de m'emmener là où je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. J'ai regardé par la fenêtre pendant qu'ils conduisaient vers La Push. Je devais faire passer mon mot à Carlisle ou espérer qu'Alice puisse le voir. Nous sommes arrivés à une belle maison, mais je savais que ce n'était pas cher les Black. Je me demandais à qui était la maison. Dès que je l'ai découvert, j'ai voulu me tourner et partir en courant.

Non seulement il est ici mais, maintenant je dois rester avec lui.

 **« Pourquoi je reste avec toi? Ce serait une torture. J'ai besoin de parler à Carlisle. »**

 **«J'ai parlé avec ton père pour te laisser rester avec moi et je pourrais lui avoir glissé un peu d'argent. »** Ah oui maintenant, je me rappelle de ce comportement.

 **«Eric laisse-moi y aller et retrouvé Carlisle. Tu me laisserais être avec celui que j'aime si tu te souciais encore de moi ! »** Je me demandais s'il allait me croire.

 **« Tu es avec celui que tu aimes. Carlisle n'était juste qu'un coup pour toi. »** Sérieusement..

 **«Non, je ne suis pas avec celui que j'aime. Celui que j'aime, c'est Carlisle.»** Je passai devant lui et rentrai dans la maison. Je refuse de l'appeler ma maison. Je suis entré dans la chambre où étaient mis mes affaires. J'ai cherché à la recherche de mon téléphone. Je l'avais laissé à la maison la dernière fois que j'y étais. Je l'ai trouvé et j'ai immédiatement composé le numéro de Carlisle. Il décrocha instantanément.

 **« Carlisle, c'est Bella. »** Comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà.

 **« Bella où es-tu? »** Je pouvais entendre la préoccupation dans sa voix.

 **« Je suis à La Push, Charlie veut me faire vivre avec mon ex-petit ami. »** Je peux entendre des mots crus s'échapper de sa bouche.

 **« Bella, tu dois partir de La Push, ce n'est pas sûr pour toi là-bas. »** Qu'est-ce qu'il ne me dit pas

 **« Carlisle, je ne peux pas, tu vas devoir venir me chercher, je n'ai pas ma voiture avec moi.. »**

 **«Je ne peux pas venir à La Push. Il y a des traités entre notre espèce et les loups-garous.»** Je me souviens de lui en disant cela quand nous étions tous assis à parler. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire maintenant.

 **«D'accord, je vais essayer de trouver un moyen de partir d'ici. Je dois y aller, Éric arrive. »** Je détestais savoir que je n'allais pas voir Carlisle.

 **« Soit prudente, je t'aime. »** En disant les trois mots magiques.

 **« Je t'aime aussi. »** Je l'ai dit avant de raccrocher. J'avais raison parce que quelques minutes plus tard Éric était entré dans ma chambre.

 **« Bella, je sais que tu n'es pas contente mais, je te promets que nous retournerons bientôt à notre ancienne maison. »** Est-il en train de me faire une blague ?

 **« C'est pour ça que j'ai pris cet avion, je ne voulais pu te voir. »** Je pouvais voir son visage tomber.

 **« Tu ne m'aimes plus. »** Il avait enfin compris, du moins je l'espérais.

 **« Non, je suis désolé. »** Je détestais devoir briser son cœur, mais je devais le faire.

 **« Je suis désolé Bella mais, je ne veux juste pas te laisser partir. »** C'était déchirant. Je me suis approché de lui et l'ai recueilli dans mes bras.

 **« Je te pardonne, je t'ai aimé à un moment et je t'aimerai toujours, mais pas de cette façon. »** Je lui ai donné un baiser sur la joue. Il me serra un peu plus fort.

 **« Je vais te manquer Bella, mais tu n'es pas ici pour moi.»** Je savais qu'il me laissait enfin partir.

 **« Merci, j'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimera autant que tu mérites d'être aimé.** » Je lui ai donné un baiser de plus avant de partir pour retrouver mon prince charmant.

Pendant que je courais, j'ai appelé Carlisle et lui ai dit qu'Éric m'avait laissé partir. Il m'a dit qu'il me retrouverait aussi près de La Push qu'il pourrait. J'ai couru et j'ai couru avec seulement la pensée d'atteindre Carlisle dans mon esprit. Je devais aller à lui. J'ai trébuché quelques fois sur mon chemin. Quand je l'ai aperçu, je lui ai courus dessus et j'ai sauté dans ses bras. Je l'ai embrassé avec toute la passion et l'amour que je pouvais ressentir.

 **« Carlisle ramène moi à la maison. »** Il hocha la tête avant de me porter et de me mettre dans la voiture. Dès que l'on fut entré, il me prit dans ses bras et courut vers sa chambre

Carlisle enleva nos vêtements. Une fois que nous étions tous les deux nus, il me mit sur le lit. Il a commencé à m'embrasser sur la bouche puis ses baisers ont commencé à aller vers le sud. Sa langue a envahi mon centre et j'ai arqué mon dos dans le plaisir. J'étais près de la jouissance. Mes fluides ont commencé à s'égoutter sur mes cuisses Carlisle me lécha encore plus. Il commença à remonter ses lèvres vers mon corps. Je bougeai ses lèvres sur les miennes. La dégustation m'a apporté une toute nouvelle sensation. J'avais besoin de lui à l'intérieur de moi maintenant. Il ne m'a pas fait attendre et il a enfoncé en moi. Il avait un rythme rapide et dur. Chaque poussée me poussait de plus en plus près d'un autre orgasme. Je suis venu crier le nom de Carlisle. Il a continué jusqu'à ce qu'il soit amené à l'orgasme. Une fois terminée, il s'est étendu à côté de moi et m'a tiré près de sa poitrine. Nous restions étendus en silence jusqu'à ce que je me laisse tomber dans un sommeil profond et paisible.

* * *

A bientôt !


	6. Esmée

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Twilight ou l'un des personnages, mais j'espère que vous aimez mon histoire! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux ! Je sais aussi que le « chapitre » je dirais plutôt l'avant goût de mon histoire est un peu court. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un review, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je me suis réveillée avec des bras enveloppés autour de moi. Je me retournais pour voir un Carlisle souriant en train de me regarder. Je me rapprochais de lui et lui donnai un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je me suis levée avant que nous puissions progresser nos baisers en quelque chose de plus. Je suis allée à la salle de bain et je me suis préparé pour la journée. Quand je suis sorti je vis Carlisle assis sur le bout du lit. Je me suis approché de lui et je me suis assise à cheval sur ses jambes.

 **«Tu as l'air d'avoir quelque chose à me dire.»** Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et j'ai remarqué qu'ils n'avaient pas leur couleur or habituelle.

 **« J'ai besoin de partir pour un peu. Je dois aller chasser. »** Je me demandais ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pendant qu'il sera parti.

 **« D'accord, je vais peut-être aller chercher mes affaires en attendant. »** Je ne voulais pas vraiment faire un voyage à La Push, mais j'avais besoin de mes affaires.

 **« C'est déjà fait, j'ai appelé** **Éric** **pour voir s'il pouvait apporter tes affaires ici mais, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras pas toute seule, Emmett et Rosalie te tiendront compagnie jusqu'à ce que je rentre. »** Il nous à retourner sur le lit pour se mettre au-dessus de moi. Il a commencé à m'embrasser mais avant qu'il puisse faire autre chose, nous étions interrompus par Alice.

 **«Carlisle, je sais ce que vous comptiez faire. Nous devons partir, Jasper commence à devenir impatient.»** Carlisle soupira avant de me quitter.

 **« Je reviendrai bientôt amour. »** Il me donna un dernier baiser avant de partir. Je suis restée coucher dans son lit avant qu'Emmett, cinq minutes plus tard, n'arrive en courant comme un petit enfant le jour de Noël.

 **« Bella, viens jouer avec moi ! »** Il me tira vers le salon avant que je puisse dire quelques choses. Je pouvais voir le nombre de consoles qu'Emmett avait et je trouvais cela impressionnant. Rosalie était déjà là.

Nous avons joué à peu près a tous les jeux appartenant à Emmett. Nous serions encore à jouer si Rosalie n'avait pas souligné que je devais manger de la nourriture à son mari. Je me suis assisse et j'ai mangé tandis que Rosalie jouait avec Emmett. Quand j'ai fini de manger, je suis retourné jouait avec Emmett. C'était agréable d'avoir une journée insouciante. Pendant que nous jouions la sonnette sonnait, Rosalie alla répondre à la porte. Je suis venu à réaliser que c'était Esmée et Edward par la façon dont ils ont été accueillis.

 **«Où est Carlisle, j'ai besoin de lui parler? »** Dit Esmée. Elle était incroyablement belle, je me demandais pourquoi Carlisle me voulait alors qu'il pouvait l'avoir.

 **«Il est en chasse avec Alice et Jasper.»** répondit Rosalie. J'ai gardée mes yeux sur Esmée. Je me sentais si peu belle dans la même pièce qu'elle.

 **« Eh bien, nous attendrons qu'il revienne, et qui est-elle? »** Je voulais aller me cacher dans un petit espace et devenir invisible.

 **« Elle, c'est Isabella Swan, la nouvelle petite amie de Carlisle. »** Je savais que je rougissais grâce à Emmett disant à l'ex-femme de Carlisle que j'étais sa nouvelle copine.

 **« Bella c'est Esmée et Edward. »** J'ai hoché la tête en reconnaissance. Je n'ai pas confiance en ma voix pour le moment.

Edward sortit de nulle part en riant. Emmett, Rosalie et moi l'avons regardé comme s'il était fou. Il haussa les épaules, mais avait encore un sourire sur son visage. Il se leva et parla après un long moment de silence inconfortable.

 **« J'ai besoin de partir parce que j'ai quelque chose à faire, passez le bonjour aux autres et je suis content de te rencontrer Bella. »** Esmée me regarda avec des yeux si scrutateurs.

 **«Alors, combien de temps Carlisle et vous-même vous êtes-vous vus? »** Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question.

 **« Pas longtemps. »** Je ne voulais pas lui donner les détails.

 **«Hmm, alors vous avez dormi ensemble.»** Pourquoi demande-t-elle cela?

 **« Je pense que cela ne vous regarde pas »** J'étais en colère.

 **« Je pense que si vu que vous dormez avec mon mari. »** Qui diable pense-t-elle qu'elle est.

 **« Ex mari et si je dors avec lui ça n'a rien à voir avec vous. »** J'étais contrariée.

 **«Tu es juste un jouet pour lui, il s'ennuiera de toi et il viendra rampant vers moi comme il le fait toujours. Tu n'** **as** **rien de spectaculaire.»** Je pouvais sentir les larmes qui descendaient de mes yeux.

J'ai décidé de quitter le salon. J'ai fait le chemin jusqu'à l'escalier à la chambre de Carlisle. Et si elle avait raison? Et s'il m'utilisait? Je veux dire pourquoi il me voulait alors il pourrait avoir quelqu'un comme Esmée. Peut-être que je devrais aller vivre à La Push. Ça lui évitera de me briser le cœur, même s'il les déjà cassée.

 _Point de vue de Carlisle :_

Je détestais devoir quitter Bella, mais je savais que j'avais besoin de chasser. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pu chasser et je commençais à sentir la brûlure dans le fond de ma gorge. Alice m'a assuré qu'elle allait bien, alors j'ai décidé de chasser avec eux. Je savais qu'Alice essayerait de surveiller Bella pendant notre absence. Pendant que je prenais ma dernière proie Alice vint me rejoindre avec Jasper qui la suivait. Elle avait un regard de colère et de tristesse dans ses yeux.

 **« Alice, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé à Bella? »** J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter.

 **« Esm** **ée** **et Edward** **sont passés à la maison.** **Edward est parti, mais Esm** **ée** **est toujours là et maintenant Bella pense à partir et à vivre à La Push. Carlisle, nous devons rentrer maintenant. »** Je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle me le dise deux fois.

Tous les trois nous avons décollé vers la maison aussi vite que nous pouvions. Quand nous sommes arrivés, Rosalie criait sur Esmée. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait parce qu'Esmée courut vers moi et m'embrassa. Elle essaya de saisir mes lèvres dans les siennes, mais je la repoussai avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire. Je pouvais voir la colère rayonner hors de Rosalie.

 **«Rosalie, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »** J'avais besoin de savoir avant d'aller voir Bella.

« **Elle est venue ici et a dit à Bella que je te cite, vous êtes juste un jouet pour lui, il s'ennuiera de vous et il viendra rampant de nouveau à moi comme il le fait toujours. »** J'étais furieux contre Esmée, mais je réglerais les comptes avec elle plus tard.

Je devais aller voir Bella. J'ai couru jusqu'à ma chambre pour voir Bella sur mon lit pleurant. Je me suis approché d'elle et l'ai enveloppée dans mes bras. Elle a refusé de me regarder.

 **«Bella bébé regarde-moi.»** Elle leva lentement son regard vers moi. **« Bella, toutes ces choses q** **u'** **Esmée t'a dit ne sont pas vraies, je t'aime plus que ce que les mots peuvent dire, j'ai besoin de toi plus que tout, tu es ma vie maintenant Esmée était mon passé, je ne l'aime plus. »** Je l'ai embrassée avec toute la passion et l'amour que j'ai pour elle.

 **« Elle.. Je veux dire qu'elle est juste si belle et je suis juste si simple comparé à elle.. »** Pourquoi ma Bella pense-t-elle ça d'elle.

 **« Bella, tu es au-delà de la beauté, tu es exceptionnel et je t'aime parce que tu es juste toi, ne pense pas que je veux Esmée parce que tu penses qu'elle est plus jolie que toi. Pour moi personne ne peut se comparer à ta beauté. »** Elle était la plus belle créature sur cette terre.

 **« Je t'aime Carlisle et j'ai besoin de toi. »** Elle a attaqué mes lèvres avec les siennes. Je savais que tout le monde était encore dans la maison et je savais qu'ils pourraient nous entendre surtout Esmée.

Je posai Bella sur le lit et je m'approchai d'elle. Je pouvais entendre le rire musical d'Alice et puis j'ai entendu le rire d'Emmett. Je savais qu'ils savaient tous ce que nous étions sur le point de faire.

J'allais enlever Bella de ses vêtements quand ma porte s'ouvrit. Je regarde dans la porte pour voir le visage énerver d'Esmée. Je pouvais sentir Bella se cacher derrière moi. Je me tournai pour regarder mon ex-femme.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »** Je fulminais maintenant.

 **«Comment p** **eux-tu choisi** **r un** **e pauvre** **humai** **ne à moi** **?Chaque foi** **s** **nous n** **ous séparons p** **uis** **tu** **rev** **iens** **toujours** **en arrière** **.,** **qu'a t-elle de si spéciale ? »** Elle cracha son venin.

 **«J'aime Bella.»** Il n'y avais rien d'autre à dire.

 **«** **C'est ce que nous verrons.** **»** Avant que je ne puisse lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, elle avait disparu. Je me retournais pour voir une Bella effrayée regardant la porte où Esmée se tenait.

Je tenais Bella contre ma poitrine alors qu'elle pleurait. J'ai essayé de la calmer mais c'était inutile, alors je la laissais sangloter sur ma poitrine.

 **« Bella, bébé tu dois te calmer. »** Elle était comme ça depuis 20 minutes.

 **« Carlisle,** **ton ex est une psychopathe. »** Elle paniquait.

 **«Bella, je ne laisserai rien t'arriver. Ne me fais-tu pas confiance?»** Je mourrais avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. .

 **« Je te fais confiance, je ne lui fais pas confiance** **à elle. »** Elle commençait à se détendre.

Au loin, j'entendais un camion venir, j'avais le sentiment que c'était Éric qui apportait les affaires de Bella. La sonnette de la porte retentit alors je suis partis ouvrir la porte. J'avais raison, c'était Éric alors je demandais à Emmett de l'aider à décharger les affaires de Bella. Bella entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là.

 **«A** **rrêtez.** **»** cria-t-elle à haute voix.

 **«Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »** Pourquoi voudrait-elle qu'ils s'arrêtent.

 **«Je remets toutes mes affaires, je vais aller vivre avec** **Éric** **pendant un certain temps, je suis désolé Carlisle, mais j'ai besoin d'espace.»** J'ai senti mon cœur mourir encore plus si cela était encore possible.

 **« Bella, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça. »** Je me suis approché d'elle en espérant que c'était une sorte de plaisanterie.

 **« Je suis désolé Carlisle. »** Elle m'a donné un baiser et elle est sortie. Elle entra dans le camion d'Éric. Ils ont remballés ses affaires. Je suis resté debout et j'ai regardé le camion devenir de plus en plus petit, plus il s'éloignait.

* * *

Alors vos avis ? Comment trouvez-vous Esmée ? Et la réaction de Bella n'est-elle pas précipité ? Que compte faire Esmée d'après vous ?


	7. Retrouvaille

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Twilight ou l'un des personnages, mais j'espère que vous aimez mon histoire! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un review, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je continuais à regarder l'endroit où elle se tenait juste à l'instant. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle venait de s'éloigner de tout ce que nous avons partagé. Comment pouvait-elle me faire ça? Je lui ai dit de ne pas faire attention à Esmée mais elle n'a pas écouté. Il a commencé à pleuvoir, mais je n'y ai pas fait attention. Je suis resté là, à l'endroit où je me trouvais, quand elle est partie. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett étaient également en état de choc. Je veux dire qui aurait cru que ma Bella me laisserai pour aller vivre à La Push. Je devais la récupérer ou peut-être l'éloignement nous fera du bien. Je ne savais plus.

 _Point de vue de Bella :_

Je regardais le paysage qui passait devant nous alors que nous roulions vers La Push. Des larmes coulaient de mes yeux, mais je ne bougeai pas pour les essuyer. Je devais faire ce que je devais faire. J'allais manquer Carlisle, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à rester. J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout. Quand nous sommes arrivés avec Éric, je suis sorti du camion et j'ai couru dans ma chambre. Je suis resté enfermée en pleurant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour moi de sortir.

Lundi arriva très vite et j'avais peur d'aller au lycée. Cela voulait dire que j'allais les voir et je n'étais pas sûre d'être prête pour cela. Éric m'a dit que je pouvais aller au lycée de la réserve, mais j'ai refusé ce qui n'était pas intelligent de ma part.

J'ai regardé autour pour voir s'ils étaient arrivés, mais ils n'étaient pas encore là. J'ai remercié les cieux pour cela. La première moitié de la journée est passée lentement mais j'ai réussi à éviter de les voir. Il était l'heure du déjeuner donc je marchais lentement à la cafétéria. Sur mon chemin je fus attraper par quelqu'un de grand et fort. J'ai regardé pour voir qui s'était et j'ai été choquée de voir que c'était Emmett. Il m'a laissé une fois que nous étions dehors. J'ai regardé autour pour voir que les autres étaient là aussi. Je n'avais pas le courage de les regarder dans les yeux. Rosalie décida de parler en premier.

 **«Bella comment tu as pu faire ça à Carlisle ?»** J'ai senti mon cœur battre encore plus vite

 **« Je devais, c'était ce qui avais de mieux à faire. »**

 **« Le meilleur pour qui ?** **I** **l est dévasté,** **je** **ne l'ai pas vu si déchiré d** **epuis** **toutes mes années** **où je suis avec lui.** **Tu n'es qu'une** **petite salope égoïste.»** Je l'ai mérité.

 **«** **Rosalie.. »** Emmett essayait de la raisonner.

 **« Emmett, je ne mérite pas d'être** **défendue** **. Je devais partir, je veux dire que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne me laisse pour retourner** **avec** **Esm** **ée** **, je veux dire qu'elle est magnifique et elle est l'une d'entre vous. »** J'avais les larmes aux yeux maintenant.

 **« Bella écoute** **nous d'accord.** **Esm** **é** **e avait le** **cœur** **de Carlisle il y a longtemps, mais maintenant son coeur t'appartient, il t'aime plus qu'il n'a jamais aimé Esmée.. Ce qu'elle t'a dit était faux.. Bella tu dois revenir. »**

 **«Je ne peux pas Alice, je ne peux pas, je suis désolé** **e.** **»** J'étais tombé au sol. Je ne pouvais pas supporter la pensée de mon Carlisle étant triste. J'ai senti deux paires de bras autour de moi. J'ai regardé pour voir Rosalie et Alice près de moi.

 **« Bella, tu dois lui parler, si tu es sûr** **e** **que tu ne veux pas être avec lui alors au moins donner** **lui** **un bon au revoir, mais si tu veux être avec lui, alors sois avec lui. Aucun de nous ne va lui permettre de** **te** **blesser. »** Rosalie était plus calme quand elle m'a parlé. Je savais qu'ils avaient raison.

Je ne pouvais pas me voir passer le reste de ma vie sans Carlisle. Je devais faire les choses entre nous, mais comment pourrais-je. Je dirais que je pourrais lui faire un beau dîner, mais il ne mange pas de vraie nourriture. Peut-être que je pourrais acheter une belle tenue séduisante et le séduire. Oui, je pourrais le faire. Alice se mit à rire de moi. Je savais alors qu'elle savait ce que je pensais faire.

 **«Alice, Rosalie, vous m'aiderez dans mon plan.»** Je leur ai dit ce que je voulais faire et nous avons recruté l'aide de Jasper et Emmett.

Nous devions aller faire du shopping après le lycée alors que les gars avaient comme mission de tenir Carlisle hors de la maison. J'étais excitée comme une puce quand les cours se sont terminés. Nous avons décollé pour le centre commercial et quand nous sommes arrivés, nous sommes allés directement dans la boutique Victoria's Secret. Nous avons regardé tout le magasin pendant presque une heure. J'ai fini par acheter ensemble en dentelle bordeaux. C'était parfait. Les gars nous avait appelé pour dire qu'ils ont finalement réussi à faire sortir Carlisle de la maison. Nous sommes allés à la maison pour tout préparer. Je savais que j'avais seulement un peu de temps pour tout mettre en place. Je voulais que cette soirée soit parfaite et demain nous pourrions parler. Quand nous sommes rentrés, Rosalie et Alice sont allées travailler. J'ai décidé de manger quelque chose. Les bougies étaient mises un peu partout et la musique douce jouait par la stéréo. Je suis allée dans la salle de bain et j'ai mis mon ensemble bordeaux. Une fois enfilé, Rosalie et Alice ont commencé à faire mon maquillage et les cheveux. Alice eut une vision des gars rentrant dans 20 minutes.

Elles ont fini mon maquillage et sont allées allumer les bougies. Je me sentais nerveuse parce que c'était quelque chose de nouveau pour moi. Je n'ai jamais séduit un homme avant alors j'espère juste qu'il aimera ce que je suis sur le point de faire. C'était mon seul coup pour me rattraper. Je savais que nous devions être ensemble. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai juste ce sentiment que nous sommes censés l'être. J'ai finalement rassemblé mon courage et j'ai quitté la salle de bains. Je ne savais pas comment je devrais me positionner ni quoi que ce soit. Je commençais à paniquer, que se passe-t-il s'il ne veut pas de moi ou si, je ne sais pas. Je voulais juste oublier tout et retourner à La Push, mais je savais que je devais faire cela. Je devais faire les choses pour nous. J'ai entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer. Je pouvais entendre la voix de Carlisle, alors je me suis mis sur le lit et j'ai essayé de me positionner dans une attitude quelque peu sexy. Je pouvais entendre quelqu'un monter les escaliers donc j'ai essayé de pousser tous mes soucis et mes doutes loin. Je devais être forte et courageuse parce que c'était ma chance, ma chance de montrer à Carlisle qu'il voulait dire quelque chose pour moi.

Carlisle est entré dans sa chambre et j'ai pu voir la confusion sur son visage. Il me regardait fixement et je voulais courir et me cacher.

 **«Bella, qu'est-ce que tout** **ça** **? »** Il avait le regard douloureux. Je remarquais maintenant combien je lui faisais du mal.

 **«Je voulais te faire** **plaisir,** **je sais que je t'ai fait du mal quand je suis parti** **e** **, j'ai pensé que c'était pour le mieux, mais maintenant je sais que je n'ai réussi qu'à me blesser et toi** **aussi** **. »**

J'étais en train de pleurer mais je devais rester forte.

 **«Bella, tu n'as pas à** **te** **rattraper, mais j'aime le geste.»** Il avait finalement quitté sa position près de la porte.

 **« Tu aimes ce que j'ai fait? »** J'avais peur qu'il me rejette.

 **« J'aime comme je t'aime Bella. Je veux que tu restes avec moi pour toujours Bella, ne pars plus »**

 **«Je ne vais nulle part, je suis ici pour rester pour de bon cette fois.»** J'ai apporté ses lèvres vers les miennes.

J'ai décidé de sceller ma promesse avec un baiser. Je pouvais sentir ses mains parcourir mon corps. Le besoin et le besoin de lui était tellement accablant. Je devais l'avoir ici et maintenant. Je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise et à la laisser tomber de ses épaules. Il a commencé à enlever mon ensemble mais avant qu'il puisse terminer ce qu'il venait d'entreprendre, il se leva du lit. Je pensais tout de suite que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal mais c'est alors que j'ai remarqué Edward debout près de la porte avec tout le monde derrière lui juste au cas où s'il essayé quelque chose.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Edward? »** La voix de Carlisle était remplie de colère.

 **« Je pensais que tu aimerais savoir** **qu'Esmée** **planifie quelque chose de grand. Elle vien** **dra pour** **ton humain** **e** **pour qu** **e tu reviennes à elle. »** Oh non, c'est ce que j'avais peur.

Je me suis raidie dans ma position sur le lit. Carlisle me regarda et je vis la blessure dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas comme si je ne lui faisais pas confiance, je ne faisais pas confiance à Esmée.

 **« Merci pour l'avertissement Edward. »** Edward acquiesça et sortis avec tout le monde. Carlisle se retourna et s'est assis près de moi.

 **« Bella, je ne permettrai pas à Esm** **é** **e de te prendre, je te le promet, je mourrai avant, s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas encore, je ne pense pas pouvoir** **le supporter une deuxième fois. »** S'il pouvait pleurer il le ferait, alors je décidais de pleurer pour nous deux.

 **«Je sais que tu me protégeras Carlisle et je promets que je ne te quitterai plus. Je t'aime. »** Il m'embrassa et, dans ce baiser, je savais qu'il voulait dire tout ce qu'il pensait.

 **« Je t'aime Bella. »**

Il me recoucha sur le lit. Il enleva mes vêtements et les siens en un éclair. Il entra en moi et laissa ses lèvres liées aux miennes. Nous avons fait l'amour plusieurs fois ce soir-là. Nous étions liés les uns aux autres sur un tout nouveau niveau et je ne pouvais pas demander de mieux.

* * *

Dur, dur pour Bella et Carlisle.. Qu'en penser vous ? Je remercie larosesurleau d'avoir commenté les derniers chapitres publiés. Souhaiteriez-vous que je publie des OS sur différents couples épic de la saga ? Comme Jasper/Bella, Carlisle/Bella, Emmett/Bella ? Je ne ferai pas de fiction ou d'OS sur Bella et Edward simplement parce que ce couple est vu et revu. Puisque-je préfère Carlisle de loin !


	8. Besoin

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Twilight ou l'un des personnages, mais j'espère que vous aimez mon histoire! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un review, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je ne voulais rien de plus que de rester à la maison au lit avec Carlisle toute la journée, mais malheureusement le lycée appellerait mon père. Je me suis levée, j'ai mis ma robe de chambre et je suis allée manger le petit déjeuner. Carlisle était là me finissant le petit déjeuner qu'il me préparait. Il m'a fait des œufs, du bacon et des crêpes. Je me suis assise et j'ai mangé mon petit-déjeuner. Je sortais de la maison quand il m'a attrapé par le bras et m'a poussé contre le mur.

 **« Où crois-tu** **aller** **? »** Il avait un regard malicieux sur son visage.

 **«** **Au lycée.** **»** Il secoua la tête contre moi.

 **« Pas sans mon baiser au revoir. »** J'ai souri, quel idiot il était. Il m'embrassa et posa ses mains sur mes hanches. Je gémis contre sa bouche et je sentis son sourire s'agrandir. Je savais que je devais arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

 **«** **J** **e dois aller** **au lycée** **. Nous** **terminerons** **cela quand je rentre** **rai** **à la maison. »** Je lui ai donné un baiser rapide et je suis allée rejoindre les autres dans la jeep d'Emmett.

La journée passait lentement. Mon esprit n'était sur rien d'autre que Carlisle et toutes les choses que je voulais lui faire. Je n'avais jamais eu de telles pensées mais Carlisle avait éveiller cela en moi. Quand le déjeuner est venu j'ai attendue Alice et Rosalie et nous sommes allées ensemble à la cafétéria avant d'être interrompu par Mike.

 **« Hey Bella, tu** **viens manger avec** **nous aujourd'hui? »** Il avait encore ce béguin pour moi mais j'avais un homme un vrai à la maison m'attendant.

 **« Non, j'ai d'autres plans** **Mike, désolé. »** J'étais sur le point de continuer à marcher vers la table quand Mike a commencé à me parler à nouveau.

 **« Bella, je me demandais si tu aimerais peut-être sortir ce vendredi? »** Rosalie s'approcha de moi.

 **« Mike va** **tant** **, Bella ne s'intéresse pas** **à toi, jamais** **.** **Tu viens** **Bella ? »** Elle me conduisit à notre table. C'était étrange aller à l'école avec eux en sachant qu'ils considéraient Carlisle comme leur père. J'ai mangé le déjeuner tandis que les autres plaisantaient et riaient. Ils étaient si insouciants et j'ai adoré ça.

 **« Alors Bella, depuis que tu so** **r** **s avec** **m** **on père, tu vou** **dr** **ais que nous t'appel** **i** **ons Bella ou maman ? »** Rosalie l'a frappé à la tête, ce qui m'a fait rire. Ma dernière heure de cours ayant sonnée, je me suis empressée de partir vers la Jeep d'Emmett.

 **« Quelqu'un est impatient** **e** **de partir** **on dirait.** » Alice commenta mes actions.

 **« Oui, elle a besoin** **de passer** **un peu de temps** **avec** **Carlisle.. »** J'ai rougi à la façon dont la phrase d'Emmett était vrai. Tout le monde se moqua de moi. Nous entrâmes dans le véhicule et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison. Emmett roulait plus lentement que jamais. C'était de la torture.

 **« Emmett si** **tu** **ne condui** **s** **pas cette jeep plus rapide** **ment,** **je jure que je vais jeter tou** **tes tes consoles et les jeux par la même occasion! »** Un regard de mortification est venu sur son visage. Tout le monde a ri de la peur qu'il avait après avoir été menacé par un humain. Il a accéléré le véhicule et j'ai souri à moi-même. Nous sommes finalement arrivés à la maison et j'ai ouvert la porte avant qu'il soit arrivé à un arrêt complet. Carlisle m'attendait à la porte, les bras ouverts. Je suis tombé dans ses bras et j'ai scellée mes lèvres aux siennes.

Il me balayait rapidement vers sa chambre. Nos vêtements étaient jetés sur le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. J'avais tellement besoin de lui. Il m'a jeté sur le lit et j'ai pu voir que son besoin était aussi mauvais que le mien.

Je pouvais sentir que je devenais de plus en plus humide quand il a continué à me torturer avec tous ces baisers. Ses baisers devenaient de plus en plus bas. Je pouvais sentir son souffle a mon centre surchauffé. Je gémis une fois sa langue entrée en moi. Je jetai la tête en arrière dans le plaisir quand il a continué à enfoncer sa langue dans et hors de moi. Mes mains se coincèrent dans ses cheveux. Je pouvais me sentir près du bord, mais Carlisle arrêta ses actions. J'ai gémi de la perte de contact. Carlisle a remplacé sa langue par deux doigts. Mon corps tremblait de toute la sensation que je ressentais. Je suis venu sur ses doigts enfin Carlisle sortit et les lécha pour les rendre propres. Je tirai ses lèvres vers les miens et je pus goûter. Je voulais lui donner le même plaisir qu'il m'a donné alors je l'ai fait basculer avec son aide. J'ai pris son membre dans ma main et a commencé à se déplacer à un rythme agréable. Je posai des baisers sur sa poitrine en grignotant ses mamelons. J'entendis un gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres. J'ai décidé de prendre son membre dans ma bouche. J'ai déplacé ma bouche vers le haut et vers le bas sur son membre lui permettant d'aller de plus en plus profondément dans ma gorge. Ses mains s'emmêlaient dans mes cheveux et il me guidait. J'ai apprécié la façon dont il aimait me montrer le chemin qu'il voulait que je suce. J'ai adoré le regard sur son visage, c'était le plaisir des pairs qu'il ressentait. Je pouvais le sentir entrer dans ma bouche et j'ai avalé. Il m'a tiré vers le haut à ses lèvres et m'a embrassée jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer. Il me plaça pour que je sois sur lui. Il s'est enfoncé en moi.. Ses mains étaient sur mes hanches en train de me guider. Je bondissais sur lui en sentant mes murs serrer autour de lui. Je pouvais entendre ses gémissements mélangés avec les miens. Il me poussait vers le bord de l'existence. Je suis venue, en criant son nom. Il fit encore quelques coups avant qu'il ne crie à son tour mon nom.

Je m'allongeai sur lui en haletant en essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Il frottait mon dos ce qui me relaxait. Je levai les yeux pour voir rien d'autre que la satisfaction écrite sur tout son visage. Je savais que j'avais le même regard. Je me penchai sur ses lèvres et l'embrassai. Je pouvais le sentir excité sous moi donc j'ai décidé de m'amuser. Je commençais à bouger mes hanches dans un mouvement circulaire et je pouvais sentir grandir encore plus. Je me levai et je partis en courant vers la porte et descendis les escaliers. Personne n'était présente à la maison donc je pouvais courir nue sans soucis. Bien sûr Carlisle étant un vampire et il m'a attrapé en peu de temps. J'avais réussi à le faire arrivé à la table de la salle à manger avant qu'il m'ait attrapé par derrière. Il me pencha sur la table. J'ai haleté à cette nouvelle position.

 **« C'était assez vilain de** **ta part** **Bella, alors maintenant tu dois payer. »** me bombardait-il en me faisant glisser sur la table. Mes seins polissaient la table avec notre sueur.

Il avait une main sur ma hanche me tenant près de lui alors que l'autre se dirigeait vers mon clitoris. Il me poussa deux doigts qui m'envoyèrent sur le bord. Il continuait à aller de plus en plus vite en moi. Il apportait toutes sortes de nouvelles sensations. Je pouvais me sentir sur le point de revenir et je savais qu'il était proche. Nous sommes tous deux venus en même temps et nous avons une fois de plus crié l'un et l'autre le nom de l'autre dans le pur plaisir. Je m'allongeai sur la table, haletante, essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Carlisle m'a tiré vers le canapé où nous nous sommes effondrés à cause de nos activités exténuantes. J'avais ce sentiment inquiétant que quelqu'un nous regardait, mais je n'y ai pas fait attention. Je m'inclinai encore plus près de Carlisle ne voulant pas le lâcher.

 **« Bella, je déteste me séparer de toi, mais nous devons nous lever. »** Il a commencé à me tirer vers sa chambre.

 **« Pourquoi je veux juste rester ici avec toi dans tes bras.»** J'étais en train de faire la moue.

 **« Parce que les autres sont sur le point d'être à la maison en quelques secondes et je ne pense pas qu'ils veulent nous voir tous les deux nus. »** Je lui ai permis de me prendre et de m'emmener à l'étage. Nous avons pris une douche rapide.

En descendant, nous nous sommes assis autour de la table avec les autres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, ce qui fit rire Carlisle. Ils nous regardaient comme si nous étions fous.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle? »** Je ne pouvais pas parler, je riais si fort. Je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'Edward était parmi eux. Il a eu un regard dégoûté sur son visage et s'est éloigné de la table si vite qui m'a fait rire encore plus dur. Carlisle a commencé à se décomposer quand Edward a dit aux autres ce que nous avions fait il y aune dizaine de minutes. Tout le monde s'écarte de la table à manger.

 **« Edward, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?** » Carlisle voulait en savoir autant que moi.

 **« Je suis venu te prévenir qu'Esmée devrait arriver bientôt. »**

 **« Elle est déterminée. »** soupirai-je, sachant que mon heureux après-midi avec Carlisle prenait fin.

 **« C'est rien Bella, rien t'arrivera. »** Je savais qu'il me garderait en sécurité c'était juste que j'ai apprécié notre après-midi et que tout était sur le point de se terminer à cause d'Esmée.

* * *

Alors ? Vos avis m'intéresse !


	9. Incompréhension

Disclaimer : Après une longue absence, je reviens avec le chapitre 8 et également pour vous remerciez de vos gentils reviews !

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se passa à peu près de la même façon. Carlisle envoyait les autres chassés pour que nous puissions avoir du temps seul à seul quand je rentre de l'école. J'étais contente que ce soit le week-end, car cela voulait dire que je pouvais me détendre et rester avec Carlisle toute la journée.

Je ne pouvais pas me passer de lui, mais je suppose que c'est ça, l'amour fou. Carlisle est tout ce que n'importe quelles filles voudraient trouver chez un homme. Il est attentionné, aimant, doux et ai-je mentionné bon au lit. Il est tout simplement incroyable et je suis heureuse de pouvoir l'avoir pour moi avant que n'importe quelle autre fille puisse le faire. Je me suis retournée pour regarder mon homme et dû sourire tant il est incroyable dans tous les aspects.

« **Carlisle pourrions-nous faire quelque chose en dehors de la maison?** » J'avais l'impression d'être enfermé dans cette maison. Je voulais que tout le monde sache que j'étais à Carlisle et que Carlisle est à moi.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire aujourd'hui ?** » C'était une belle journée aujourd'hui. Le temps n'était pas pluvieux, mais plutôt couvert. Nous pourrons donc sortir sans que quelqu'un découvre la véritable nature de Carlisle.

« **Allons faire une promenade.** » Marcher ? Pourquoi pas.

« **Ok, allons-y** » On se leva du canapé et nous nous dirigions vers la porte d'entrée quand Alice surgit de nulle part.

« **Non Isabella, nous allons faire du shopping.** » Ugh, j'avais sans doute oublié de préciser que je n'aimais pas le shopping et que je préférai largement passer ma journée a marché avec Carlisle..

« **Je suis obligée ou cela peut attendre ?** » Son regard en disait longtemps et qu'aujourd'hui je ne pourrais en aucun cas me défiler.

Je voyais Carlisle se diriger d'un pas maussade vers le canapé. Si Alice m'obliger à venir il viendrait aussi.

« **Monsieur Cullen, vous nous accompagnez aussi !** » Il n'était pas ravi de cette nouvelle, mais comme ça, je ne serai pas la seule à me faire torturé par Alice.

Après de nombreuses heures à être torturé par Alice, nous sommes enfin rentrés. Je suis allée jusqu'à notre chambre et je suis tombée sur le lit. Elle nous a traînés dans chaque magasin que ce putain de centre commercial avait. Mes pieds me faisaient un mal de chien et j'étais épuisée. Carlisle a mis tous nos sacs dans le placard avant de venir près du lit. Il a enlevé mes chaussures et mes chaussettes avant qu'il ne commence un massage des pieds. C'était si merveilleux que j'ai fini par m'endormir.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je dormais, mais quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai entendu une discussion dans la salle à manger.

Je me suis levée et je suis descendue. Arrivée à mi-chemin, j'ai vu Carlisle et Esmée discutés ensemble. Je me suis figée sur place quand je l'ai vu. Son attention c'est soudain tournée vers moi et j'ai alors pu apercevoir le rouge vif dans ses yeux. Elle était passée de l'autre côté à la recherche du sang humain et ce serait le mien qu'elle voulait le plus en ce moment. Je pouvais entendre Carlisle grogné et prendre une position protectrice face de moi.

J'étais sur le point de tendre la main vers lui, mais j'atterris dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai dû fermer les yeux, car je commençais à me sentir nauséeuse . Nous nous sommes enfin arrêtés dans une maison que je ne connaissais pas. J'ai finalement eu l'occasion de voir qui m'avait capturé. J'ai été choquée en regardant le visage d'Edward. Je pensais qu'il était notre ami, mais je supposes que j'avais tort.

« **Quoi pourquoi comment...** » Je ne pouvais pas former une phrase et encore moins une seule pensée.

« **Rappel-toi le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés et que j'ai ri.** » J'hochai la tête de peur que je ne puisse sortir un mot de ma bouche.

« **Eh bien, j'ai vu le plan d'Esmée et sa planification. Elle voulait que je vous face croire que vous pouviez avoir confiance en moi et que je vous aiderais, assez pour que je me rapproche de vous et c'est alors que j'ai essayé une tentative pour t'avoir et comme tu peux le remarquer, cela a marché à la perfection !** » Il riait d'une façon tellement satanique que ça me donna la chair de poule.

« **Maintenant, Esmée peut mettre le reste de son plan à exécution. C'est dommage, Bella, je pense qu'on aurait pu être de bons amis..** »

« **Eh bien...** » Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'argumenter que la seule chose que je voyais se transformais en obscurité. J'espérai simplement que Carlisle pourrait arriver avant que quelque chose de mal ne se produise..

* * *

Chapitre très court pour la reprise, en espérant qu'il vous a plu

Seih.


End file.
